


Hadrian

by AmazingFrerard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers are a little lost, Fury is so done with this bull, God Harry, Good Loki, Harry Potter is Loki (Marvel)'s Child, Injured Harry, Loki Feels, Parent Loki, Poor Loki, Powerful Harry, Thor loves his brother and nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFrerard/pseuds/AmazingFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... Loki has a son huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hadrian

Fury paced along the small room in the Helicarrier. The Avengers seemed moments away from ripping each other apart and Loki appeared to be the only one who wanted to be there.

The floor suddenly shook, making Fury stumble before he quickly righted himself. He swiftly walked in the direction of the Avengers, once Fury reaches his destination he freezes on the spot.

A glowing green light shines from the middle of the room, separating the Avengers and Fury who all seem unable to move as they stare at the magnificent light. Finally a shadowed figure appears and the light fades leaving a rather small boy.

No one moves, they simply look upon the boy who seems preoccupied with brushing the dust from his shoulders.

The boy was rather small and thin, looked no more than 15 years old. His black hair reached his shoulders, tied with a green ribbon. He was wearing similar clothing to Loki and in his hand he held a long silver staff that rounded off with a serpents head that had emeralds for eyes.

He looks up and starts when he sees others in the room with him, obviously not expecting it. What really took the occupants in the room’s breath away was the boy’s eyes. They were a powerful green and they seemed to glow with power making the boy look much older than he first appeared.

Thor was the first to break the silence. He grinned and strode over to the figure, enveloping him in a hug- ignoring his friends who were getting into battle stance.

“Hadrian! It is wondrous to see you, my dear nephew.” Thor greeted, sounding the happiest he has since he left Asgard. The boy returned his hug with equal affection before they released each other.

“Wait-”

“Nephew?”

“There’s _more_?” The Avengers quietened down quickly after one look from the God of Thunder.

“Uncle Thor, I’m so glad to see you. Once grandmother informed me of Fathers appearance on earth I came as soon as I could. Grandfather tried to make it a difficult journey but I eluded him.” The boy ‘Hadrian’ spoke in a soft British voice before he winced and clutched at his stomach.

Thor frowned and removed the boy’s hand, reeling back at the sight of blood seeping through green silk. That seemed to snap Fury back into action.

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!” He demanded, capturing the attention of the two Asgardians. The boy seemed to remember himself and straightened his back, ignoring his wound, looking straight at Fury with blazing green eyes.

“I’m here to stop my father’s foolishness.” He practically hissed before he took off in the direction of the prisoner. Everyone rushed after him and entered the room just in time to see Hadrian walk through the glass wall of Loki’s prison like it was nothing.

They all watched as Loki looked up at the new arrival and his eyes widened momentarily before returning to their blank stare.

“Hadrian.” Loki smirked and Thor edged closer, willing to do anything to protect his nephew- even from his own father.

“Thanos, greetings. I’m sorry we can’t have a chat but it seems you’ve been possessing my father for quite too long. Goodbye.” With the wave of Hadrian’s hand Loki’s face suddenly fell, his eyes turning from blue to green.

Oh they were idiots to not have seen this before! Fury couldn’t help but mentally kick himself in the backside for missing that.

“H-Hadrian?” Loki’s voice seemed disbelieving the next time he spoke and in an instant the God of Mischief was on his feet, tugging his son in a protective embrace. Hadrian apparated the both of them out of the glass cell, not once letting go of his father as he did so.

The Avengers watched as Hadrian’s shoulders shook, sobbing noises easily heard from where his head was buried in his father’s chest. What was most surprising was Loki’s own tears streaming down his face.

Finally Hadrian pulled away to look up at his father.

“I thought you were dead! We all did! Grandmother mourned for you, grandfather hid away for days without another to accompany him and Uncle Thor was practically overflowing with guilt! How could you just let go, I was in the palace and I watched as you… as y-you…” Hadrian’s rant was cut off when his father pulled him back into his chest.

Suddenly Loki pushed his son at arm’s length, feeling the warm liquid coming from his son. His eyes widened at the sight of blood dripping from his youngest.

“H-Hadrian, you’re injured! Who did this? I’ll rip their spleens out from their throats-” Loki snarled but his eyes quickly softened as he started healing his son with his magic, his son’s injuries obviously more important.

Thor suddenly cleared his throat and stepped forward. “B-Brother?” He asked most uncertainly. Loki’s attention snapped towards the others, seemingly only just noticing them and then his eyes focused on his older brother.

Without letting go of his kin, Loki reached one arm out to his brother. That seemed enough to Thor who took both brother and nephew in his arms, obviously holding back tears.

Fury sighed and motioned for the rest of the Avengers to follow him out the room. He pressed his finger to his ear piece and said through gritted teeth, “There seems to be a change in circumstances…”

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, Harry or 'Hadrian' was injured from Odin's attempts to stop him from getting to earth but of course the son of Loki managed it. Seriously like Loki wouldn't show his son all the secret passages that allow others to escape Asgard.


End file.
